Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch
by BadGrl02
Summary: A certain Greaser’s thoughts on Ponyboy Curtis, when he find’s the youngest Outsider in not the best of situations. Btw, this is SLASH! Pony? wouldn’t you like to know! R&R please! First Fic.
1. Awakening

**Summary: **A certain Greaser's thoughts on Ponyboy Curtis, when he find's the youngest Outsider in not the best of situations. Btw, this is SLASH! Pony? (wouldn't you like to know!) R&R please! First Fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Outsiders, yadda yadda yadda, lol you know the drill. All belongs to the wonderful S.E. Hinton. 

**WARNING:** This is **_SLASH!_** so if you **_do not like_** that, then **_HIT_** THE NIFTY LITTLE **_BACK BUTTON_**! Plz and Thank you.

Chapter 1. Awakening 

The house was empty. Steve knew as soon as he stepped over the threshold. Only a clock ticking in the kitchen challenged the silence. Despite the knowledge, he squinted, peering around the homey living area, looking for any signs of life. Though his investigation, futile as it inevitably was, unearthed a note. His brow slanted into a slight scowl, it seemed as though all conversations in the Curtis residence recently had been carried on with a banana magnet as intermediary. The wide open door forgotten as he regarded the document with somber curiosity and strolled forward, rough hand extended, snatching it from the glossy surface of the fridge.

**Pony,**

**Working a double shift tonight, and Soda's out with Ally. Be sure to finish your homework, there's cake in the freezer if you get hungry.**

**-Darrel Curtis**

He crumpled the note and flung it at the trashcan. It missed. He snorted in disgust; lately everyone had found one reason or another to keep away from the comfort of their homes. Ever since Dally and Johnny's death they all assumed they needed something solid to focus on. Soda attempted bridging the gap with his new "soul-mate", Darry, in his work found a mindless solidity that helped camouflage the deep despair of loss, and Two-bit drowned his misery in booze. Leaving Steve to meander and Ponyboy all to his lonesome. Being home meant too much time for their thoughts to wander, too many opportunities to relive the past few weeks, not a single one of them could take it.

His thoughts roamed to the youngest Curtis as he fell into a chair with a beer firmly pressed against his marble like lips, his long legs stretched out casually before him. His stubborn, arrogant face twisted slightly in a grimace as the amber liquid carved a fiery path down his throat before settling to sauna his insides and relax his aching shoulders.

Pony had lost weight and appeared listless and haggard, his usually lively eyes sparkled with weariness. He looked as hollow as his voice sounded.

But only he, Steve, seemed to have taken account of his current state. Not that he didn't understand the underlying grief, he missed Dally and Johnny everyday too, but the poor kid had seen too much, witnessed too many painful scenes for his tender 15 years of age. On top of losing his parents and the continuous threat of being placed in a boy's home. But never once had he heard him utter a solitary complaint, not that he said much of anything these days as it was. He was one tough kid, that was for sure. He was the innocent one out of all the rest of the gang, he was the one who was going places, he was gonna make one heck of a somebody someday. We all knew.

Although I'd never admit it aloud, I felt for Pony. He had somehow crawled his way into my skull, around my ego, and shattered the hard shell I had constructed so carefully around myself and into my conscious. I always appeared mean and aggressive towards Ponyboy, claiming he was a tag-along, but I never meant a single word of it. In all sincerity, I may perhaps more or less go as far to declare that I enjoyed his companionship. He was real dreamy, didn't chatter much, and there was constantly something going on in that head of his. And I wasn't all that social anyways, so it worked out all right. I wasn't really much of one for insignificant yakking anyway.

Where is Pony anyhow? Ain't he s'posed to be home by now, it's nearly six.

My thoughts came to an abrupt stop, my heart jumping in my chest.

I was conscious only of a low tortured sob…

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think! And then go onto the next chapter  I'll love you as long as I live! Sorry so short. **


	2. I'm Comin' Johnny

**A/N: yes yes, new chapter! Lol. I hope you guys like my story as of yet. I don't know if it'll be a long Fic. But these things just write themselves practically. So, it's up to the characters I s'pose! R/R! PS boldflashback**

Disclaimer: anything u recognize don't belong to me, this is just for expressive fun!

Chapter 2: I'm Comin' Johnny Pony's POV 

I nearly collapsed to the chilled tile floor as my knees buckled, a flash of wild grief ripping through me. A hot exultant tear trickled down my cheek as I reached one hand around to my back jean pocket and felt the satisfying weight of metal fall into my grip. Cool to the touch against the smooth heat of my long fingers. The muscles in my forearm screamed from the strain as I flicked open Johnny's knife, the blade winking back at me in the dimmed bathroom lighting. His face haunted the black stillness of my mind, smiling, serious, thoughtful.

It had been my fault that he had to put this weapon to good use; it had been my fault I had to play hero and he ran into the burning church after me. And it was my fault that that was all any of the gang would ever have left of the timid, big hearted, lost teenage boy. Memories…

The breath seemed to have solidified in my throat, my agony beyond the point of tears.

_My fault._

I clamped my lips shut, imprisoning a snivel, as I was sick with the struggle of emotions knotted inside of me. Guilt, wriggled like an icy snake around my stomach pushing to the base of my esophagus and threatening to make me vomit. My teeth chattered, my body quaking uncontrollably as the cold consumed me. The only heat, a surging white-hot ball of fire swirling in the cavity of my chest revealing itself in tears. More weakness.

I leaned back against the tub, my back aching between my shoulder blades. My lids slid down swiftly over my jade-spoked eyes, as my mind returned to its tortured thinking.

**Flames shot high, turning the juvenile night lurid with carnival light. Sparks took the place of stars. The century old church was a silhouette fronting hell, as everything Pony knew was consumed in fire. The last preschooler had been removed from the inferno and Dally threw Ponyboy's limp form onto the grass, using his body to smother Pony's blazing jacket arm, successfully extinguishing the threat. His dark clothing emphasized the pallor of his finely sculptured face and the ashy silver of his hair, fluffed to an almost airy, spiky texture, was covered with soot. His eyes glittered to match the metal studs in the jacket he wore, flashing with outrage. His tall slim profile swiftly turned before disappearing inside once more.**

"**I'm comin' Johnny!" his hard voice roughened by smoke and anxiety announced to the twilight. **

**The fire roared it's victory; then with a crack as if a giants spine had snapped, a central beam gave way, and the roof caved in a peacock tail of sparks and flame.**

With a shiver of recollection, my mind burned with the memory. I blinked, clearing my hazy vision. My gray-green eyes traveled languidly down to my wrist, riddled with goose bumps, the skin thin and unbroken. The cold making the blue rivers of intertwining veins bold against the insipid skin. I slowly brought my white knuckled sweat slick hand, unsteadily, towards the vulnerable appendage, switchblade still within my icy grasp. I clenched my jaw to kill the sob in my throat and forced myself to settle down.

A sense of strength came to me and my despair lessened a fraction, tears were gone, as if evaporated by an onrushing wind. I felt a strange numbed comfort as I dragged blade against skin, watching in awe as a crimson Nile trailed in its wake. It was only right that this blade should take my life as well as Johnny's. He would have spent the rest of his juvenile years in a kiddy can have the fire not taken it stolen it instead. Yes, it was the only sentence that would do my demise justice.

Everyone could go on now; they'd be all right without me here to burden them. They could move on without the constant reminder of a murderer within their midst. I was determined to straighten this havoc alone. The future for me was nothing but vague shadows anyway.

The blood pounded in my temples and my brows drew together in an agonized expression. Johnny's switchblade smiled back at me from my vice like grip as if challenging me to continue. Lights and color began to swivel before me but I imposed an iron control upon myself and forced the blade once more upon the opposite wrist. There was no turning back now. But my determination faltered and my hand fell limply to my side, the switch clattering to the tile, the sound muted and sharp at the same time.

I felt something warm and wet collect in the hollows of my palms and seep between my fingers. After a long pause, in which I forbade myself not to tremble, my parted lips curved into a grin of defiance. But it disappeared just as quickly as it had surfaced as the numbness dispersed and my anguish peaked to shatter the last shreds of my control.

I was a volcano on the verge of eruption as I was suddenly overwhelmed with the torment of the past few weeks. I buried my face in my bloody fists and I let go loud, deep, compulsive sobs that racked my insides, shredding the silence. I cried until all strength and feeling had left my exhausted near-corpse, blood and tears still trembling on my lashes.

The sound of my pulse beating erratically echoed in my ears, and blackness hovered in the corners of my vision. My head was bowed, my body slumped as a chill black silence weighed down on me like a steel weight, and I wondered dimly where all the warmth had gone.

I'm comin' this time Johnny… 

**A/N: soo REVIEW and tell me what you think! Lookout for an update to see what happens next! **


End file.
